Dreams
by Elizabeth White
Summary: AU. Seventeen year old Pretear Himeno meets a new Pretear, who has special abilities involving dreams. Will her abilities save the King of Doom? And what does a Pretear of the past have to do with all this?
1. Meeting the Knights

* * *

Hi! I'm back with a new story! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don't Own Pretear or any rights to it. I don't own its characters or anything in its anime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreams

Chapter One-Meeting the Knights

Sunlight glittered off the girl's face as she approached the Japanese residence. It looks so much like something from home, Alysson Sant had thought. She never paused as she followed her father, who insisted on teaching her business for a few minutes, then telling her to leave.

As Ali entered, a girl bumped into her. Looking up, she noticed her short-layered haircut and pinkish-brownish hair. Her skirt was super short, and she had a white sweater with what Ali deciphered to be a school logo. Ali instantly started apologizing yet wasn't quick enough.

"Sorry…"

"Don't say sorry! It was my fault!" Ali blinked as the stranger left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her father's meeting with whom he called Natsue-san, Ali was to be introduced to the entire family of Awayuki. As she went down the labyrinths called halls to meet them, she went over, in her mind, the facts. There were two parents and three daughters. That was the extent of Ali's knowledge.

Ali, wishing all decorum, was suddenly denied it when she saw the stranger among the family members! Himeno was also at a lack for words at seeing Ali again. Suddenly, Ali was overcome with the funniness of the situation and began to laugh softly.

Himeno, being as good-natured as she was, began to laugh as well. Laughter rang throughout the room till confusion was apparent. Finally, the executives had enough of their daughters.

"Ali, stop laughing now!"

"Himeno, you must stop!" Both girls instantly calmed down. As everyone went to introducing themselves, Himeno and Ali tip-toed out the room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Himeno got to know Ali, or Alysson, better, the seventeen year old couldn't help but notice that Ali was a lot like Takako. She had a secret. Himeno, although it wasn't as important as the secret part, also felt like she was related to Ali in some way. It was like the connection she had with Takako, the former Pretear. They were connected through the Leafe Knights. Finally, Himeno had to ask the question while they were outside:

"Ali, do you know the Leafe Knights?" Ali stopped walking as she pondered the question.

"Himeno, you believe in that Japanese myth?" Himeno's eyes widened as she realized that, where Ali was from, Pretear was myth. What do I do now? Himeno's frantic eyes spoke volumes to her thoughts.

"Ali, what if I proved it?" The delicate jaw of Ali dropped as she nodded slowly. She then stated:

"Okay, Himeno, you can prove it." Himeno then walked into the woods. As Ali waited, her thoughts wandered over to her last dream. In her last dream, seven men: one with long, blue hair, another with short, silver hair, one that looked like a girl due to his hairstyle, one with hair like brown and red flames, and three boys, had come out of the woods with Himeno. Ali shivered slightly, remembering the fact that most of her dreams came true. She hated this ability, mostly because she couldn't control it. Little did she know, the ability was a gift.

Turning toward the forest, Ali gasps as she sees four men and three boys matching the visual from her dream standing in front of her. Everyone is shocked by her reaction, especially Himeno. Rushing over to her, Himeno asks what is wrong.

"My dream…" Sasame hears and asks:

"What about your dream?" Looking up, Ali feels unwilling to explain. Instead, she puts on a fake smile and asks Himeno to introduce her to everyone.

"Well," Ali watches as Himeno points to a blond man with a long bang, "this is Kei. This is Mannen; he's eleven. Shin's six, Hajime's eight. This is Sasame, Hayate, and Goh." Ali, feeling her etiquette, held out her hand for the others to shake it. Everyone looked at her hand, confused.

"Where I'm from, you shake hands when you meet." Shin, excited about the chance to shake hands, grabs her hand.

White light emits from their hands. Shin's small body turns into a green light and approaches her body. The circular green light expands and shrinks as it becomes one with Ali's body. Suddenly, a bright rainbow explodes from out of Ali. Ali has become the Plant Pretear.

All the remaining Leafe Knights and Himeno are standing with mouths open. Mannen, as usual, opens his big mouth:

"Himeno's friend is a Pretear?" Ali looked at herself, then screamed. Taking deep breaths, Ali remembered this from her dream too. Concentrating, Ali unpreted with Shin. Shin, that being his first accidental prêt, started to cry. Ali knelt down, then started to sooth him.

"I'm sorry, Shin. I knew this was coming, but I forgot. I'm sorry I scared you like that. I forgot my dream about all of you and…" Ali paled as she heard the silence and felt the staring. Standing up rapidly, Ali started to run. Hayate teleported in front of her and effectively stopped her. Ali sunk to the ground. She knew she owed them an explanation.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've had vivid dreams. At eleven, I started having dreams that predict future events." Everyone became silent with shock, so Ali continued. "For about a year, I've been reading a Japanese myth called The Pretear and her Leafe Knights. Based on what just happened, I'm guessing it's real." Ali looked to Himeno for confirmation and she nodded. "My question now is, why am I a Pretear?" Hayate motioned for her to sit down off her knees. At the motion, everyone sat down.

"We don't really know why. A new Pretear usually appears when danger is approaching. Your ability fascinates me," said Kei, "and it reminds me of an old ability some Pretears can have. It's the gift of seeing into the future." Ali listened respectfully yet honestly felt it was a curse. Ali turned to Himeno, curiosity written in her eyes.

"Himeno, you're a Pretear too, aren't you?" Himeno slowly nodded after Ali's question. Goh then felt the need to say:

"What do you see when you dream? I've never met a Pretear that can see into the future through her dreams." Ali sighed, yet was too polite to refrain from response.

"Sometimes it's great. I can see my score on a test though I never use it to copy the answers. Other times," Here Ali began to cry silent tears of sorrow, " it's terrible. I see my father failing a business deal and then taking it out on me again. Most people think it would be great to see the future, but in reality, it takes away from life's surprises. That's why I hate what Kei calls a gift." Himeno, seeing Ali's tears, gives her a side hug. Suddenly, a maid comes up to them and whispers in Himeno's ear. As Ali and Himeno leave, the Leafe Knights leave for their home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I love it when people criticize/praise my work. Either one will do, so just do which one you want to do!


	2. Past and Future

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Anime Pretear. Absolutely nothing.

Dreams

Chapter Two- The Past and the Future

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Leafenia, the four older Leafe Knights are discussing Ali being a Pretear. As you can imagine, many opinions are being expressed. Only one thing is agreed upon: Ali needs to hone her special ability with dreams.

"I don't know why she hates it," Kei states as he sits beside Sasame, "It would be such a terrific ability!"

"She said it takes away from life's surprises. I wonder why she dreamt about us?" Goh thought aloud as Hayate sat next to him.

"One thing is certain, we may need another Pretear if danger is ahead. I think training her is in order." Hayate's authority rang through his statement. Sasame, seeing Takako, who he'd married after close to a year of dating, was calling him to his house in Leafenia. Saying a goodbye, only Kei, Goh and Hayate, remained.

"Do you really think two active Pretears are necessary, Hayate?

"Yes, Goh, I do. My reasoning is this: First, Ali tells us the future through her abilities. Then, if she is needed, we'll train her." Kei, at that point, said:

"What if she can't hone her skill?" Hayate smiled, then said:

"I wouldn't underestimate a Pretear Kei. I underestimated Himeno, and she defeated the Tree of Fenrir single-handedly." Goh and Kei only smiled as they recalled that mixed day of joy and sorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali laughed softly while she dreamt. Suddenly her eyes popped open, and, grabbing her dream journal, she quickly jotted down her last dream. This dream had been about Himeno and Hayate.

Ali, when she'd first started having these dreams, had automatically thought they were from the future. Yet as she wrote them down and mulled them over in her mind, she suspected they were the first ones she had gotten that were of the past. One reason was that everyone looked younger. Himeno's hair was brighter, shorter, and she just looked, and acted, younger. Her second reason was the relationship between Himeno and Hayate. In her recent dreams, it seemed to be in its infancy. They had not gotten along.

Over about a week, Ali dreamt the entire past of the Leafe Knights and Himeno, painstakingly recording every detail. By Saturday, she was ready to share.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ali sat in their meeting place beside the woods on the Awayuki estate, she smiled politely to lighten the mood. She knew everyone was expecting her to divulge into their future, but this was to be a time of recalling.

"I've called this because I think I've been having dreams from your pasts. And yes, I used plural. Every single one of you has a story. This may get painful," At this point, Ali paused to let her words sink in, "but, if I'm going to help, I need to know for sure. Could everyone do me a favor and just humor me?" Every head nodded at different rates. "Okay, my first dream was when Himeno first preted. I have some details here, but the dream went by so fast." Flipping to the page in her dream journal, Ali read. As she read, the Leafe Knights and Himeno were amazed as how much information she had gotten from her past dreams.

Once she had given the general overview, she paused. Everyone was speechless. Finally, Himeno couldn't take the silence.

"You dreamt all that in a week?" Ali blushed, yet continued by saying:

"I have one more, although it's one that requires more explanation. I also think that the younger ones might be a little intimidated by the vivid picture I'll be describing, but, seeing how they're Leafe Knights, I guess they can stay." Hajime, Shin, and Mannen cheered at Ali's statement. Ali smiled at their enthusiasm. "Okay; my dream that's intense starts in a broken down church. There is one Leafe Knight grabbing another one and Himeno separates them and punches out Kei. I was confused by it. What time was that?" As Ali looked around for an explanation, Sasame answered.

"Goh had wanted to fight Hayate, so I grabbed him. To me now, I would say that Himeno had had enough and wanted us to stop so she did what you described." Ali nodded and took a mental note of it. Then her mood changed from normalcy to sorrow.

"Everyone, I hadn't planned on doing this but I guess it's better to do it now. I had a future dream last night that needs to be shared. Now, as much as I know the youngest Leafe Knights like to be treated like adults, this dream is far too adult for them. Mannen, please leave with Hajime and Shin." Mannen, however, was going to put up a fight.

"Who says you're the boss!"

"Mannen, I've had this dream before. I couldn't handle it then and I still can't handle it. You need to leave. Unless you can't handle watching Hajime and Shin and aren't mature enough to wait for a while." Goh smiled as he saw Ali was using reverse psychology to hasten Mannen's departure.

"Well, you're wrong! Come on, guys, let's go!" Ali smiled as the youngest Knights ran away toward their favorite location. Once they were out of earshot, Ali pulled put a lock treasure chest. Rummaging through her purse, Ali found the key and unlocked it. Inside were quite a few journals, all written in. On the cover were dates and numbers. Ali looked at them with fondness. Grabbing a purple one without a completion date, Ali opened it.

"This is my recent dream journal. I record my dreams very methodically, as you can see. I hadn't shown this to you before because this is my safe. This is my fireproof treasure chest, so it's very good. Now to the dream." As Ali read the horrific dream, everyone's faces paled in pure horror. She was telling of a future with an enemy that was unknown to them. The details were untold, thank goodness, but that didn't stop the fact that the only ones that shall stand are the Pretears. Hayate turned to Ali after she'd told.

"I can see why you didn't want the children here." Ali, feeling guilty for having told, wanted to give hope.

"Look, after five years of this, I can only tell you this. My dreams only give me a glimpse. They never give me the entire picture. This may seem bleak, but, for all we know, we may all come out alive. Worrying about this will only spell doom. So let's just prepare. Preparation will help us win." As Ali spoke, she could see the color come back to the faces of her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trust me people, the important stuff is coming, though this is important too.


	3. Prophecy of Doom

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are from the anime Pretear, nor do I own any situation that may be from the said anime.

Dreams

Prophecy of Doom

Ali sighs as she turns out the light in her bedroom. I hate bedtime; Ali thought this before getting into a comfortable sleeping position. In a half hour, Alysson is asleep and dreaming.

"Welcome, Dream Pretear. I've been waiting." Ali glances up and is surprised to see a woman with a silver tiara adorned by a single amethyst. The woman's dress is a tube of purple and silver mingled beautifully. In her hands is a harp. As Ali looks around, she knows she's in a dream, but this type is new to her. Ali glances around, scared by the happy, garden-like surroundings. The stranger laughs a gentle, happy laugh.

"Don't be frightened Alysson. I'm here to train ad instruct you. First, however, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rayna and I am also a Dream Pretear." Ali's fear slowly ebbed away as Rayna talked, though they were replaced by confusion. "I need to teach and inform you of many things, but first, there are rules which you must abide by. You must practice what I teach you and you must never tell what we discuss or you will lose your Pretear abilities."

"Why will I lose my Pretear abilities?"

"The prophecy of the Dream Pretear will not be fulfilled if it is told. Only you are allowed to know." Ali nodded, yet couldn't stop herself from asking:

"What prophecy are you talking about?" Rayna smiled a sad smile, hoping Ali would be the one to free the King of Doom from his suffering.

"The prophecy is as follows:

King of Doom, your time will come,  
for Dream Pretear is on her way.  
To end your terror, your death shall come  
Alas, Dream Pretear, your end shall come as well.

I made this prophecy many ages and it concerns you Alysson. An evil being called the King of Doom will arise. To defeat him, you and him shall both die. We must prepare you for that battle both mentally and in practice. When you wake up, you find a harp. Practice the song I shall teach you on that harp." Tears streamed down Ali's face as she slept and dreamed. Waking up suddenly, Ali glanced at the clock. It was time to get ready anyway. After writing in her dream journal and putting it in her chest, Ali puts the harp in her chest as well and locks both items in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ali, are you okay?" Ali glances up as Himeno voices her concern. Ali nods, yet the nod is half-hearted and sad. For three days, Ali has been humming while playing a simple, small harp. She plays quickly, starting over whenever she messes up. Everyone is baffled by Ali's odd behavior and misery.

"Ali, why are you so sad?" Hayate's concern is obvious and is enough to appear in his voice. Ali looks up, misery shining from the depths of her soul as she answers:

"I can't tell you what is going on." Hayate's temper flares as he tries to stay calm.

"Why can't you tell us? It's from your dreams isn't it?!" Ali starts to shed tears, remembering she is practicing for her funeral. How she wishes she could share the burden!

"Yes." Everyone is shocked to see Ali shedding tears. Himeno goes to Ali and gives her a hug. Ali just cries as she remembers the prophecy spelling her doom. She just wonders in her heart of heart if there is another way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	4. The Real Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Pretear or any of the characters that are mentioned from said anime.

Dreams

The Real Prophecy

Ali sighs as she climbs into her bed, mentally steeling herself for another session with Rayna. Ever since the first dream, the quiet, garden-like place hasn't matched the bleak discussions they've had. Every time, Rayna reminded her of the prophecy. Ali awoke every time from her dreams with tears having streamed down her face. This time, in ten minutes, Ali was in the dream and facing Rayna.

"Good day, Alysson. You have obeyed the rules. Of this I am pleased. Now onto practice." Ali's dream self, however, couldn't practice that night. She had a concern on her heart.

"Rayna, before we practice, I have a question. Is it possible that the King of Doom may live?" Rayna pauses as she stares at Ali. Could she be the one I foresaw? Rayna hopes this show of concern proves Ali is the destined one of the true prophecy. She decides to test it in the safety of this dream, where none can see.

"Alysson, I'm going to prêt you into the Dream Pretear. Then, I want you to repeat the song I play on my harp. I want to test your abilities." Ali nodded as she felt the power come out of her. White light enveloped her and Leafe spilled out of Ali. When the prêt was over, Ali was dressed just like Rayna. Rayna then played a short song slowly, which Ali repeated quickly, like she'd already known it.

After Ali had played the song, a prêt began again. A bright, blinding light exploded from out of Ali and, when it stopped, her outfit had changed again. Her tiara was switched with a crown of flowers and her long, purple-silver tube dress was replaced by a pink dress with a skirt that ended at the knees. In her hands was a flute, not like our modern day ones, but more simple. Rayna smiled as she realized Ali was the one to set the King of Doom free.

"Alysson, you've passed the test. You're to know the real prophecy of the King of Doom and the Dream Pretear. It is this:

King of Doom, your time will come  
for Dream Pretear is on her way  
To end your terror your death shall come  
Alas, Dream Pretear, your end shall come as well.  
Yet as the Harp of Dreams is played  
The Music Pretear comes  
Her flute shall heal the King of Doom  
Rogo shall appear again.

For you to understand this prophecy, we must travel into the King of Doom's past…"

"Wait a minute! Am I this Music Pretear?" Rayna smiled at her pupil's intelligence.

"Yes, you are the Music and Dream Pretear I foresaw years ago." Ali's confusion grew as she waited for Rayna to speak. "You see, Alysson, the King of Doom, or Rogo, as I know him, was a Leafe Knight that turned to evil because of the love he felt for a Princess of Disaster. She was destroyed by the next Pretear and the remaining knights, but he remained. It was then that I gave him the first half of the prophecy, based on my knowledge of Leafe and my spells as Dream Pretear…"

"You were the Pretear that destroyed Rogo's love, weren't you?" Ali's interruption both startled and relieved Rayna. It startled her that Ali had known, yet it relieved her in that she didn't have to reveal herself directly through the story.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"The fact that you knew the story. What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that. After I had foretold a future Dream Pretear's doom foolhardily, I had a dream of the future. I saw a Dream Pretear turning into a Music Pretear. The Music Pretear then played her flute and Rogo had changed because of the Song of Redemption. Alysson, I saw your future. That Pretear was you." Ali's eyes widened as she realized her life had gotten very complicated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ali, what the heck is going on? First, you refuse to train today. Now you pull out an ancient flute. What are you planning on doing?" Hayate's irritation was the summation of everyone's confusion at Ali's recent behavior. Ali sighed as she knew she wanted to tell them. Rayna's rule, however, rang clear. She had to keep silent or all of Rogo's chance at help from her would be lost.

"Hayate, I can't tell you my plans. They're important. That's all I'll say." Ali then stubbornly began to play her flute, the dream where she had practiced as the Music Pretear returning to her. Playing through with four mistakes, she starts over and plays with no mistakes. Goh feels anger swell within him and grabs the flute after Ali has played and is about to start again.

"Ali, what are you doing!? You're one of the Pretears! The least you can do is practice!" Ali, although surprised by Goh's actions, remains calm.

"Goh, may I please have the flute back?"

"Why? What is so important about this piece of junk!?" Ali bites her lip, knowing her answer will anger Goh more based on the situation.

"I can't say." Goh angrily throws the flute at Ali's feet and walks away. Everyone walks away to start training. As Himeno turns, she notices Ali is crying as she is practicing on her flute. Meanwhile, somewhere in Leafenia, the King of Doom is preparing his attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ali, why is there light coming from your room when you have the curtains drawn?" Himeno asked this after she'd had a night stroll and had noticed the light coming from Ali's room. Ali's face paled. Everyone stared at her, baffled.

"Why do you ask?" Ali's response was soft.

"It reminded me of a prêt, that's why. Was a knight with you last night?" Hayate spoke up, saying:

"Himeno, all of us were in Leafenia. She couldn't have preted with us." Everyone again turned to her. Ali looked sick, which Sasame noticed immediately. Everyone else wanted answers. Kei decided to start the questioning.

"Did you prêt by yourself, Ali?" Ali started to widen her eyes in fear, the fear of losing her Pretear abilities. "Aren't you going to say something?" Ali just stared, her eyes huge with fear. Suddenly, she found her voice.

"I refuse to answer the question." Ali's voice sounded so small, so defeated, and so scared, that her friends were shocked. It was obvious to the adults that Ali was going through trails she felt compelled to hide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	5. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear or any of its characters at all.

Dreams

Tears

Rogo, otherwise known as the King of Doom, has arrived on Earth. Glancing around at the Leafe rich world, he sorrowfully remembers his love, the first Pretear to ever become a Princess of Disaster. His hatred of Rayna grows and all he wishes is to be with Patra, his one and only.

Having accepted his fate of being a fallen Leafe Knight, Rogo takes to the skies in search of the Leafe Knights and, he assumes, the one Pretear. While he searches, Ali is practicing her flute, when suddenly, she hears Rayna's voice in her thoughts. Ali instantly stops and says in a whisper:

"Yes, Rayna?" Rayna then says, in her thoughts:

"Rogo is coming; you must join the training now." After Ali nods, she puts her flute away and asks to join the training. After Ali has preted with Kei, Rogo appears and attacks Himeno, who is preted with Goh. Himeno angrily screams:

"Who are you!? Why did you attack me!?" Rogo only laughed evilly at Himeno's questions. Ali, knowing it hadn't been discussed with Rayna, answered the second question.

"He attacked you because he's our new enemy." Himeno couldn't comprehend why Ali hadn't told her the answer to the first question, as couldn't Goh within Himeno.

Ali attacked Rogo with a Light Chakram, which he easily dodged. Rogo then attacked Ali with a dark sword that reminded her of the sword given to Sasame by Fenrir, or Takako, his now good wife.

Kei, of course, blocked the attack for Ali, but Ali felt the guilt of causing him pain, for she heard his gasp of pain. Ali knew from her dream that this battle was to get ugly, yet she also knew she couldn't stop it. She hated that part of her future dreams.

Himeno fought all she could with Goh, yet after ten minutes of attacks, Goh needed to unpret. Rogo knew from his days as a Leafe Knight long ago that preting took a great deal of Leafe. His strategy was to wear out the Leafe Knights, then find the Dream Pretear, since there were two Pretears.

As the battle wore on, the Leafe Knights fell. Shin Hajime and Mannen were the first to fall to the ground. Hayate preted with Himeno after unpreting with Goh, who was still fighting in the battle, and both Hayate and Himeno were trying to battle as best as they could, but failing. Goh soon fell in battle, although he didn't fade. Kei then unpreted with Ali and was replaced by Sasame. Kei, however, was soon unable to fight, although he was still alive. Hayate then had to unpret and couldn't fight. The same was true for Sasame. Both lived through the fight. Only Himeno and Ali were standing. Ali had tears streaming down her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	6. Dream Pretear

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear or any of its characters.

Dreams

Dream Pretear

Rogo's maniacal laugh echoed as he turned to leave. Ali wouldn't have any of that.

"Rogo! We're not through here!" As the King of Doom turned, awareness alighted in his eyes. He flew up to Ali till he was face to face with her. Ali refused to back away from the King of Doom's evil and sinister smile.

"So, you are the Dream Pretear!" Ali only glared at the King of Doom, refusing to answer. Yet the answer was appearing as Ali glowed and became white. Leafe flowed out of her and was greedily absorbed by the Knights bodies. The prêt complete, everyone stared at Ali.

Ali stood tall and with a serene smile on her face. She knew what she looked like from looking at Rayna, but in real life, the outfit was breathtaking. The silver crown adorned by the amethyst matched well with the silver and purple dress shaped like a long tube. The elegance and dream-like appearance caught everyone by surprise.

"Ali! What have you done!?" Himeno's astonishment rang as Rogo chuckled evilly to himself. Rogo knew from the past Dream Pretears that had died attempting to die along with him that they kept their dreams with Rayna hidden.

"Ah, yes, allow me to explain. The Dream Pretear shall die as she attempts to fulfill an ancient prophecy told many years ago. I shall not, as you shall soon see." Rogo then turned to face Ali, expecting her to quake in fear at being reminded of her death to come.

Instead, Rogo hears a soft chuckle escape from Ali's lips. She quickly contains herself, much to Rogo's bewilderment. He has never seen this type of reaction to death before. Ali just shook her head, her serene smile remaining on her face.

"Oh Rogo, I am not here to kill you but to do something else. You shall see that we shall be friends." Rogo's eyes widened in fear and uncertainty as Ali started to play the Harp of Dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review.


	7. Music Pretear and Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear or any of its characters.

Dreams

Music Pretear

As Ali plays, her feet start to release Leafe and glow white. The white glow travels up her body as the song continues. Once the song is over, she waits for the prêt to be complete. Once complete, everyone stares as Ali stands as the Music Pretear. They are too shocked too speak as they observe her pink dress with a skirt that goes down to her knees, a flute in her hands, and a necklace with a musical note as the only jewelry she has.

"The Music Pretear? How on Earth shall you defeat me as that?" Rogo's confusion grew as he viewed Ali standing in front of him as, in his opinion, the weakest Pretear form. Ali only smiled and began to play her song on the flute.

As Ali played, Rogo began to transform. Dark vapors began to rise out of him and he screamed as if in extreme pain. From his feet up, his dark clothing started to change as the vapors continued to rise. It appeared to be like someone was peeling off his dark clothing to reveal the rich green clothes with light green vine designs underneath. When Ali finished the Song of Redemption, the King of Doom was Rogo, Knight of Plants, a Leafe Knight of the past. Ali smiled at her handiwork, than fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogo, the ancient Knight of Plants, paces as the sun sets on the second day that Ali as been sleeping peacefully. His guilt grows as he reminds himself of how much Leafe she'd used to redeem him. Hayate stands up to question the former King of Doom.

"Rogo, is she alive?" Rogo looks at the Knight of Wind, filled with dread at his answer.

"I believe she is. She used a tremendous amount of Leafe to redeem me with the Song of Redemption. It may take years for her to recuperate," He paused, long enough to think for a few seconds, "and she will have to be given Leafe at first. But I expect a full recovery for her because she's a special Pretear." Suddenly, Ali's eyes fluttered open and she started to unpret into her regular clothes. Shin, being the only one who noticed, started shouting:

"She's awake! She's awake!" Everyone turned to Ali. Rogo was the first to reach her side, fueled by his guilt.

"Dream Pretear, are you alright?"

"Rogo? Please call me Ali. Yes, I'm fine. How long have I been sleeping? I've been talking to Rayna the whole time. She said I may break the rules and not lose my Pretear abilities." Rogo's face held no expression at the mention of the Pretear that had killed his love. The present-day Leafe Knights and Himeno, however, wanted to hear about Rayna. As Ali explained about her dreams and how it linked to her strange behavior, everyone started to realize the error of their ways. Goh felt especially guilty, for he had been the hardest on the training Ali.

"Ali, I'm really sorry for how I treated you."

"Think nothing of it, Goh. I'm not hurt by it now. Thanks for apologizing, though." Goh smiled as Ali graciously accepted the apology.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

After a two-month period, Rogo died and was happily reunited with Petra. Ali continued being friends with Rayna through her dreams, although Rayna didn't give a mission. Ali also trains with the Leafe Knights very vigorously, proving her loyalty tenfold over. They are very pleased with their new Pretear and friend.


End file.
